1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a rail mounting apparatus which is configured to hold a variety of accessories.
2. Background of the Invention.
A prior art bicycle is depicted in FIG. 28. Referring to FIG. 28, a bicycle 1 comprises a handlebar 2, a head tube 3, a seat post 4, a top tube 5, a down tube 6, and a seat tube 7. Bicycles are commonly used as a basic form of transportation, recreation and/or exercise for a rider. The bicycle can also be used to carry items for the convenience of the rider. For this reason, numerous devices exist for the purpose of enhancing the load-carrying capacities of bicycles. For example, luggage racks and cargo baskets allow the rider to keep the rider's hands available for maneuvering the bicycle. However, while these devices allow a bicyclist to carry cargo, they often require a myriad number of cables and tie-downs for securement, especially if cargo includes loose items. Thus, what is needed is a universal mount that allows a bicyclist the ability to mount a wide variety of accessories in a variety of locations on the bicycle